


Tempus

by Rucksack (wingblade)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Canon Era, Character Study, Christmas, F/M, Gen, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5528780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingblade/pseuds/Rucksack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cold, rainy Christmas — Kairi just hopes she won't be left behind again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tempus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lollovovisossa](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lollovovisossa).



> For [lollovovisossa](http://lollovovisossa.tumblr.com/), as part of the [khffxmas](http://khffxmas.tumblr.com/) on tumblr! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it, because I had a lot of fun writing it! I had a lot of fun writing Kairi trying to take matters into her own hands, and sorting through her thoughts and feelings. She's a very strong character that I would love to see more of, and learn more about her thought process.

Destiny Islands has always had two very distinct batch of seasons: hot and cold, mixed with muggy air and heavy rains to form their fairly temperate climate. Kairi cannot remember the last time it even snowed. It has been raining for weeks now; thick, heavy raindrops weigh down her hair and clothes every time she steps outside.

She can see their old play island from her bedroom window. It looks quiet and serene; untouched. When was the last time anyone went over there? So many memories are woven into each tree, each grain of sand, and each lap of the waves upon the shore. It is familiar; known and safe. She might even say it is more of a home to her than the mainland has ever been.

Sora and Riku are her home. Ever since they returned from the Mysterious Tower for a short but well-earned respite, they have spent nearly every hour together. They have not ventured over to the play island yet, though, on account of the weather. Although, she recalls, that had not stopped them before; when all this began for them. It must be odd to recall these memories almost fondly — their whole lives had changed that day. It was beyond painful, more for the emotional turmoil than the physical strains she endured. Their friendship had been torn, tested, and stretched to the limit, and yet here they stand.

It has always been in the making, she has come to realize. Maybe that is why it is such a prominent memory to her. She truly believes in their power to change the future now. Together.

The group’s break, while only lasting a few short days, is intended for everyone to be able to celebrate the winter holidays with their loved ones. For Sora, Kairi, and Riku, not much else is different, although now they are back home on Destiny Islands, rather than fighting Heartless in countless worlds. Being together is what counts, and they have always been together, even when not physically close to one another.

For the past few days, the trio _have_ been physically near one another, though. Sora and Riku have been at Kairi’s house the entire time: playing video games, baking cookies, decorating the house for Christmas, and napping. It is as if they are attempting to make up for lost time by soaking up as much of each other’s presence as possible.

Riku and Sora left to pick out a Christmas tree an hour ago; the first time the three have been apart in days. Usually, Kairi would have accompanied them, but her thoughts began to wander into places she would rather ignore, especially right now. Rather than bringing the group down during their tree-finding adventure, she chose to remain behind, under the pretense of baking more cookies. This was not entirely a lie; there is a sheet full of sugar cookies cooling on the counter downstairs.

She worries about the future. She loves Sora and Riku — they are the reasons she keeps fighting — but to them, she has always been someone who has needed protection. She has been left behind on numerous occasions, and for what? Because she could not fight, and would end up in Riku and Sora’s way?

This used to be something she begrudgingly accepted. They were right; she could not fight. She could not protect herself with a weapon. She did not have a Keyblade. But things have changed: she can wield a Keyblade now, and she has been training nearly nonstop with it to practice and hone her skills. She may not be on par with Sora and Riku’s abilities now, but she is rising; soaring.

They are returning to the tower in two days. When Riku and Sora discuss their inevitable return, Kairi feels distanced — unincluded — like the two most important people in the world to her are making plans without her, before her very eyes. How is she supposed to bring it up without the words sticking in her throat? She has said it once before, so why is it so difficult to do so now?

There is a particular pain honing in on her stomach: the dreadful clench of anxiety. Mostly she worries that the actual intention of this entire vacation has been to bring her back home, where she will not be in everyone’s way. And then her friends will leave her here, alone once more to anxiously await their return.

Her whole life, the rain has held the ability to calm her nerves. Somehow, that ability has evaporated overnight. Now, the rain pelting the window chills her skin. The drab, stormy sky blanketing their small batch of islands is no longer quaint; it is cold and foreboding.

* * *

Kairi is downstairs, using a spatula to scoop the cookies from the cookie sheet and onto a plate, when the boys return with the tree. They somehow manage to maneuver it through the front door with minimal injuries sustained. When they finally have it set upright in the living room, Kairi takes a moment to admire it. It is tall — nearly hitting the ceiling — and thick with branches, but not too many to obstruct decorating. The fresh, pine scent wafting from the tree is both pleasant and comforting.

The trio sit together on the couch to drink hot cocoa and eat the sugar cookies they baked earlier. Kairi had dug out a box of ornaments from the attic while they were gone, and Sora begins rummaging through it. He has half the tree decorated before Kairi can even finish her first cup of cocoa.

Riku takes it upon himself to help Sora with stringing the colorful lights around the tree. Sora is fumbling with the lights — perhaps it is not as easy as it looks — while Kairi leaves to resupply everyone’s refreshments. In the kitchen, where it is quiet, she can think. She leans forward, resting her palms on the cool, tiled counter-top.

It is so easy to forget her worries with her friends beside her. She loves Riku like a brother, while Sora is something else entirely. They have only been dating each other for a few months so far, but it has been wonderful. Before their relationship officially began, she used to ask herself: _What would even change if we were to date?_  She has her answer now: it is both everything and nothing. As people, they did not change or conform for each other — they have just been happy. Stressed, based on recent and current events, but delighted to find comfort and kisses in one another’s arms.

Lea and Riku are the only other people privy to the information; Riku because he is their best friend, and Lea because he caught them kissing once at the Mysterious Tower when they thought they were alone. He had promised not to tell — or, in Lea’s words: “My lips are sealed” — and while they do not really trust Lea’s word _yet_ , they do not entirely distrust him, either.

They have not intended for their relationship to be truly secret; they just have not found a way to tell everyone yet. “Oh, by the way, King Mickey! Sora and I are dating” just sounds awkward. So for now, they are just cherishing their time together.

Like now, how they are cuddling on the love-seat as Riku snores softly on the couch. They are watching a Christmas movie, muted with subtitles on. Not that the sound of the television would wake Riku, anyways, but it has become a courteous habit, nonetheless.

Sora’s arms around her waist are warm; his breath, his chest, his heartbeat against her cheek. Even when Sora is sad — even when Kairi herself is down — he is warm. Her fingers touch the soft cotton of his shirt, deliberately stalling herself.

Finally, she pulls back and looks up at his face. Sora is watching her right back, with a small smile on his lips. Kairi’s face reddens — she thought he had been watching the movie — but she steels herself.

“Sora?” she begins softly. Her tone must worry him because the smile falls from his face. “What’s going to happen when you go back to the tower? To the King, Yensid, Heartless…”

“What do you mean?” Sora’s brow scrunches up in genuine confusion. “It’ll be like it always has.”

“But I mean…” Kairi twirls her hands, attempting to find the right words. “Me. What about me?”

The last thing she wants is to sound desperate, but her hopes sink when she realizes that is exactly how her words are coming out. Is she desperate? Maybe, but maybe she just loves Sora too much to let him leave her here again without a fight. Her faith in him has never wavered, but that has never kept her from worrying; worrying if he would ever come home at all.

“Not again,” she whispers, then her voice finds its strength: “ _Never_  again, do you hear me? Never ever.” Kairi wraps her hands around Sora’s neck, pulling him closer. She kisses him until his lips are chapped and her neck aches.

When the couple finally pull apart, Sora runs his thumb over her lip. “No. We stay together,” he declares. “I promise. You waited for me. I won’t ask that of you anymore.”

Kairi sinks into him once more, finally relieved of the tension she has been building up over the past few days. They resume watching the movie, and it is almost like they never had the conversation at all, but her happiness is proof enough.

Through it all, Riku sleeps on. Kairi feels like she and Sora were in their own bubble for a few moments, and had shared a special slice of time that the world will never see. And maybe they never will; maybe they will never see that Kairi can worry, too — that she may be the source of strength for the ones she loves, but that they are her strength, as well.


End file.
